The first date
by Ponchygirl
Summary: part 2 to the Ponch and Jazzie series. It's Ponch and Jazzie's first date. :)
1. Getting ready

Jazzie walked down the hall and straight to her apartment room. She had to get ready for her date with Ponch.

"What should I wear?" She asked herself as she looked through all of her things.

"How about your black dress," suggested her roommate Jaimee. A short thin red head, she was really pretty, and she was almost always there at the apartment. She worked, but when she was working Jasmine was working. So it seemed like she was always there. She did most of her work at home anyway. She was a novelist.

"Oh hi, Jaimee, I didn't know you heard me," Jazzie replied.

"That's ok, I guess I get around really quietly and scare people," she replied with a smile.

"Well, at least that's what Brandon tells me." Brandon was her older brother. He lived down the hall and he talked to Jaimee a lot.

"Yeah, well do you really think I should wear the black dress?" she asked.

"Of course I do, so who's the lucky guy? You have never been out with anyone before," Jaimee asked. Jaimee and Jasmine had been friends since preschool.

"Do you remember that cute Puerto Rican guy I told you about?"

"Oh, Ponch, yeah I remember."

"Well I'm going out with him tonight."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Jaimee squealed. She was excited for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous though."

"Oh, don't be. Let me give you a few tips," Jaimee said.

"Ok," Jasmine said hesitantly. Jaimee didn't always give the best advice when it came to dating. She had been through a million boyfriends it seemed like.

"Ok tip number one: If he asks you to do something, always say yes. Guys like a girl who'd do anything for them.

Tip number two: If you start to feel uncomfortable around him, just excuse yourself to the bathroom and then call me.

Tip number three:…."

"Jaimee, thanks for the tips, but I don't think I'll need to do any of that. Ponch is different from most guys. He's very sweet and understanding. He wouldn't make me feel uncomfortable, and he'd want me to answer stuff honestly. If I don't want to do something he'd want to know."

"Wow, sounds like you found someone better than I ever have found," Jaimee said. Jasmine laughed,

"You're still just trying to get over what happened between you and Jason. It's ok, Jaimee, don't worry. Maybe you'll find a guy just as good as Ponch someday."

"I guess you're right. I really didn't like Jason. He made me uncomfortable, and I felt like I had to answer questions the way he wanted them answered not the way I really wanted to answer them. I guess that's why my advice I gave seemed like I was giving you advice on how to date Jason," Jaimee replied.

"That's ok, I understand. Now I've gotta get dressed and be ready to go in an hour," Jasmine said rushing into the bathroom to take a shower. Jaimee smiled,

"You'll never be done in an hour Jasmine. You always take an hour and a half to get ready," she said. Jasmine never responded. Jaimee went and sat on the couch and began to write another book, this one she was working on was a love story.


	2. The date starts

"Jasmine, Ponch is here!" Jaimee yelled. Jasmine still wasn't ready yet.

"Ok, tell him I'll be ready in a few minutes!"Jazzie replied. Jaimee walked over and let Ponch into the apartment room.

"She'll be ready in a few minutes," she said.

"Ok, thanks...oh by the way, what's your name? You know mine, I should get to know yours if your Jazzie's friend."

"Oh sorry about that, I'm Jaimee Rogers," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Jaimee," Ponch said with a smile. Jaimee smiled back. _"Wow Jasmine was right he is really nice, and he's cute too,"_ She thought. Then Jasmine came out. She was wearing her black dress, with black boots, and her hair was down, it was still wet from her shower.

"I'm so sorry, my hair probably looks awful right now," she said.

"No, it looks fine, you look dazzling," Ponch said smiling at Jazzie. Jazzie smiled back,

"You really think I look that good?" she asked.

"Of course I do! I never would've said it if I didn't mean it," Ponch replied. Jazzie smiled at him again. Jaimee just stood there watching them. _"Wow, they look great together, like a perfect match,"_ she thought.

"Have fun you guys. But not too much fun," Jaimee said as they left.

"Ok, bye, Jaimee," Ponch said.

"Bye, Jaimee I'll see you later," Jazzie said.


	3. The date

Ponch and Jazzie sat at the table eating spaghetti and meatballs At Andre's Italian restaurant.

"Wow, this is really good, Ponch. You're good at choosing places to eat," Jazzie said.

"Thanks, Jazzie. So have you and Jaimee been friends long?'

"Only since preschool, if you ask me that's long," she replied. Ponch smiled.

"Yeah, I have a friend I've been friends with my whole life. He is so much like me it scares me sometimes. He even looks like me."

"Interesting, is he your twin?"

"He might as well be. His name is Erik, I haven't talked to him in a few months. Last time I talked to him he was getting ready to leave California to go on a trip around the world with his new wife, Amber."

"Are you pretty close with his wife too?"

"Yeah, I used to date Amber in high school. But then we realized we liked being just friends better, and she fell in love with Erik. I was kind of happy about that. I mean, Erik really never dated anyone, but when he and Amber got together it was like they were meant for each other."

"That's cute," Jasmine said.

"Yeah... well are you ready to go dance?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to dancing with you. Everyone tells me you're great," Jazzie said. Ponch smiled,

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. I guess I am pretty good," he said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch was dropping Jazzie off at her place.

"This night was really fun Ponch, thanks."

"I enjoyed it too, Jazzie. Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"That's a deal," Jazzie said. Ponch got out of the car, ran over to the other side and opened her door.

"Thanks, Ponch," Jazzie said smiling.

"You're welcome, I'd do just about anything for you anyway."

"You're sweet, I really like that about you," Jazzie said.

"Thanks," Ponch replied then began to walk her to her apartment room.

"I just don't want to say good bye." Jazzie said.

"Yeah, I know its hard. But look on the bright side, we'll see each other at work tomorrow," Ponch replied.

"That's another thing I like about you, Ponch. You're optimistic, always looking on the bright side."

"Thanks."

"Well I guess this is where we say good bye," Jazzie said when they reached her door.

"Ok bye, Jazzie," Ponch said then kissed her on the forehead. She had told him she was saving her first kiss for when she got married.

"Bye, Ponch I'll see you tomorrow."

 _Authors note: part 3 will be coming soon. But probably not today._


End file.
